


Rake veien

by himmelsky, imminentinertia



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Shaving Kink, PWP, Porny Slice of Life, Skandi Smut, Smuss
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himmelsky/pseuds/himmelsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/pseuds/imminentinertia
Summary: Greier i og utenfor dusjen.





	Rake veien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [champagneleftie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneleftie/gifts), [nofeartina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/gifts), [vesperthine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/gifts).



> Vi er vant til å skrive på engelsk, begge to, så vi begynte å fundere på om vi kunne klare å skrive eksplisitt SKAM-smusslitteratur på norsk. Det virket litt som om det var et hull i ficutvalget i fandom som trengte å fylles... Dette er resultatet: jævlig mange ord, null plot, en del hårfjerning og forhåpentlig litt hotness.

Isak våkner til grått morgenlys og tom seng. Morgenfuglen han er sammen med er tydeligvis våken alt, for når Isak får summet seg litt hører han lav sang og brusing i vannrør. Han må smile, han tør vedde på at hva det enn er Even synger på kan han bare halvparten av ordene. Han ligger litt og lurer på om han kan sove litt lenger, til brusingen i rørene minner ham på at det er andre presserende gjøremål. Han ruller seg ut av senga, heiser på plass bokseren og går for å joine Even på badet.

Even er i dusjen og vinker til Isak gjennom dampen når han kommer inn. Han veiver litt tilbake mens han stiller seg opp for å pisse. Det haster mer enn å stikke hodet inn i dusjkabinettet og gi Even et kyss. Dusjen blir skrudd av, Even strekker ut en lang arm for å fiske til seg håndkleet fra kroken på veggen, og så blir det litt trangt på minibadet deres mens Isak og Even manøvrerer seg rundt hverandre med tørking og håndvask og noen myke raske kyss i forbifarten.

Isak har ikke lyst til å gå, så han lener seg mot dørkarmen og fortsetter å se på morgenstellet til Even. Han må smile igjen. Når Even er i ekstra godt humør danser han litt til sin egen mumlende nynning, og det er akkurat det han gjør nå, naken foran speilet mens han fordeler barberskum utover ansiktet. Det er dråper av vann fra dusjen på skuldrene hans og håret hans er strøket flatt og fuktig bakover. Vakre mannen til Isak.

Han fanger blikket til Isak gjennom speilet, smiler så litt skum fra overleppa havner på tennene hans og han grøsser og spytter i servanten. Isak kjenner munnvikene dra seg enda lenger opp, for i tillegg til å være den vakre mannen til Isak er han den snodige mannen til Isak.

Han er den veldig lite skjeggete mannen til Isak også. Det er en uuttømmelig kilde til erting at Even, i en alder av tjuefire, har omtrent like lite skjegg og kroppshår som Isak hadde som fjortenåring. Kanskje Isak skal være litt grei denne gangen og ikke si noe om “den månedlige barberingen”.

Litt kroppshår har han, da. Isak blir stående lent mot dørkarmen og se på kjæresten sin holde kinnet stramt og trekke høvelen over det. Han har den fine stripa med hår mellom navlen og skrittet, mykt lyst hår på beina, striere hår mellom beina. Under armene er det ikke rare hårveksten han har, men Isak elsker å bore nesen inn i det håret som er der, trekke inn lukten av _Even_ som er aller mest intens der.

Isak elsker ikke hår i munnen. Spesielt ikke kjønnshår. Det er faktisk noe av det han elsker minst i verden. Kjønnshår er på en måte ekstra kantete og skarpe, det er enda verre enn å få et hodehår på tunga. Det er litt flaut hvor ekkelt han synes det er med hår i munnen, men sånn er det, og det hjelper ikke at det er Even-hår. Å få løse hårstrå i munnen er bare jævlig, selv om han sekunder før har stukket nesen inn i det og snust så det kan høres.

Even er ikke så effektiv når han barberer seg, sikkert fordi han ikke gjør det daglig som Isak må, men mens Isak har hengt i døra og filosofert over temaet hår på Even har han klart å gjøre seg nesten ferdig. Isak ser ham gjøre de siste dragene med høvelen og så slår tanken ham.

“Hva om vi tar resten, Even?”

Even stopper opp og ser skeptisk på ham gjennom speilet.

“Hva mener du?”

Ivrig retter Isak seg litt opp, slik at han ikke lenger står lent mot dørkarmen. Han kan ikke unngå å smile litt igjen når han ser blikket til Even.

“Jeg sa: Hva om vi barberer resten? Det er ikke bare ansiktshår som kan barberes vekk.”

Han løfter det ene øyenbrynet ved ordet “ansiktshår”, sånn i tilfelle Even ikke henger med på hva Isak snakker om. Men Even smiler litt selv nå. Han vet utmerket godt hva Isak snakker om, og Isak vet at Even vet. Han tar et skritt i retning Even.

“Er du med på det?”

“Med på nøyaktig hva da? Hva er det du vil at jeg skal barbere?”

Even har snudd seg mot Isak nå, og Isak ser at Even forsøker å holde seg alvorlig, men de mysende øynene og den nesten sammensnurpede munnen avslører et gryende glis og at Even egentlig er helt med på notene.

“Gjør deg ferdig da,” sier Isak og nikker mot ansiktet til Even. “Så skal jeg vise deg.”

Even snur seg tilbake til speilet og med noen få raske drag har han fjernet de siste småhårene i ansiktet. Han skyller av høvelen i servanten, tar kluten som ligger klar ved siden av og tørker av seg barberskumrestene.

Isak klarer ikke å motstå fristelsen og stryker Even lett over kinnet for å kjenne hvor glatt det er blitt. Han har egentlig aldri helt klart å bestemme seg for om han foretrekker Even glattbarbert eller ikke. I visse situasjoner er det jo helt klart å foretrekke at han er helt glatt, som når Even begraver ansiktet mellom beina på Isak og Isak kan kjenne ansiktet hans mot innsiden av lårene sine. Men Even er også så fin når det er gått noen dager siden han barberte seg og Isak kan se antydningen til skjeggvekst.

Men dette er ikke stunden for å kose. Her er det arbeid som må gjøres. Han stryker nedover halsen og brystet til Even, til han kommer til skrittet.

“Det her,” sier Isak og stryker fingrene like over pikken til Even, stopper for å lugge litt, ikke hardt.

“Og her,” han tar pungen til Even i hånda, løfter den litt som om han veier den.

“Kanskje her,” han klapper ned yttersiden av låret til Even.

“Og her,” mens han trekker hånda opp bak låret til Even, inn mellom beina hans. Han kommer ikke helt frem hvor han helst vil kile litt, fordi beina til Even er for tett sammen.

Øynene til Even er store, leppene litt skilt. Han løfter hånda for å stryke en fuktig hårlokk vekk fra pannen, og Isak får et øyeblikks inspirasjon. Han flytter hånda, stryker lett oppover siden til Even og kjenner gåsehud som et kjølvann etter fingertuppene sine, sniker fingrene inn under armen hans.

“Og her,” sier han.

Han får en dose hevede Even-øyenbryn tilbake.

“Omtrent alt da. Er du serr nå? Under armene?”

“Svømmere og syklister og sånn shaver alt, da. For å senke luftmotstanden.”

“Det er ikke luftmotstand i vann.”

“Ikke vær vanskelig nå. Ingen som ser deg uten klær på andre enn meg. Kom igjen’a. Gøy å prøve noe nytt?”

Isak kan ikke dy seg. Han tipper hodet litt bakover og ser på Even under øyevippene. Det pleier å ha ganske god effekt på goodwillnivået. Even gir ham et litt smalt, skrått blikk tilbake. Isak har aldri sagt noe om hvor digg han synes det er med armhulene til Even, har aldri røpet at han liker å ligge på armen til Even aller mest fordi da kan han vende nesten i den retningen og snuse og snuse inn mannelukt, _Evenlukt_ , og kanskje få stukket nesen helt inn i den lille stripen med hår Even har der. Kanskje Even har skjønt det likevel og lurer på motivet til Isak for å ville barbere ham der nå, og kanskje han synes at det er litt spesielt å være så opptatt av armhuler. Det er litt flaut å innrømme, synes Isak, selv om det bare er for ham selv, hvor sykt hot tanken på Evens glattbarberte armhuler er.

Men han kan ikke snu nå.

Isak fisker høvelen ut av hånda til Even og holder den opp foran ansiktet hans.

“Prøve? Det vokser ut igjen.”

Tungespissen til Even kommer såvidt fram mellom leppene hans for å fukte dem, så sveiper han inn og gir Isak et kyss, et langt mykt kyss med bare lepper.

“OK. Let’s get this show on the road.”

Ordene treffer Isak i mellomgulvet, får det til å bruse i ørene hans av blod som plutselig får det travelt. Det tar noen sekunder før han klarer å svare med et OK selv, og det høres nesten ut som kvekking.

Even løfter armene over hodet og stiller seg opp.

“Gjør ditt verste. Hvis du kutter meg må du rense sluket i dusjen resten av livet.”

Først slår det Isak at det er alltid han som renser det jævla sluket uansett, fordi Even gjør et digert nummer av å brekke seg hver gang Isak insisterer på at de skal bytte på. Så slår det ham at han står med en dritskarp høvel i hånda som han skal dra over huden til kjæresten sin.

Et øyeblikk angrer han på ideen. Så vinner tanken på Even med glatte armhuler og glatt skritt, og han strekker seg etter barberskumflaska.

Det trengs ikke så mye. Håret Even har under armene er bare en smal, ryddig stripe. Isak strammer huden der med tommelen, setter høvelen så vidt over skummet og trekker forsiktig nedover.

Det blir vakkert. Noen få drag, så er det borte, og det er bare noen flekker av barberskum igjen. Isak blir oppmuntret av suksessen og gjør seg effektiv når han skifter side, skum på, et par drag med høvel, ferdig.

Så tar han kluten Even brukte til ansiktet og tørker varsomt av armhulene til kjæresten sin, nesten andektig over hvor bleke og rene som på en marmorstatue de er. Han kan ikke dy seg, men må lene seg inn, bore nesen inn i den ene armhulen og snuse.

Det lukter for faen _kjemisk_. Isak tar det nesten som en personlig fornærmelse, selv om den litt for parfymerte barberskumdunsten har hengt rundt ham helt siden han kom til badet, for det er ikke sånn det skal lukte under Evens armer. Det skal lukte hud og kanskje litt deodorant og den lukten som ingen andre enn Even har. Litt svette hvis han har stressa fælt eller, omtrent hvert skuddår, trent. Kjemisk Manly Man Gillette-duft er helt feil.

Før Isak helt skjønner hva han gjør har han dratt tunga over armhulen til Even, som om han vil vaske vekk barberskumlukten med spytt, og det er idiotisk, men i det minste smaker det ingenting annet enn renvasket hud, så han gjør det igjen. Og igjen. Som langt borte fra hører han Even gispe såvidt, og den lyden går rett til skrittet på Isak. Han kan kjenne blodet banke i pikken og det dirrer i huden i nakken hans, sånne små gisp har han hørt før og de betyr alltid at Even liker det som skjer.

Men selv om det er fristende å slenge fra seg barberhøvelen og slikke videre, over hele Even, hår i munnen eller ikke, klarer Isak å løsrive seg. Har han først bestemt seg for å gjennomføre noe, så gjør han det. Og nå er han jo på god vei, han har fått Even med på dette her, så det er ingen grunn til å gi seg nå.

Han strekker ut hånda og stryker over stripen med myke hår som snor seg nedover fra navlen mot skrittet, helt til hånda møter de grovere hårene som omslutter pikken til Even.

“Hvor opptatt er du av å beholde denne?” spør han, mens han stryker oppover mot navlen igjen.”

“Veldig,” svarer Even bestemt. “Den får du ikke ta, ass.”

“Joda. Må jo ta den. Nå er vi jo i gang her.”

“Nei, det skjer ikke. Det er jo det mest sexy jeg har,” sier Even litt alvorlig, mens han tar et lite skritt tilbake.

“Noe av det mest sexy du har?” ler Isak. “Seriøst? Er det dét du synes er mest sexy ved deg selv?”

“Ja?” Even høres litt tvilende ut, som om han tenker seg om. Men han vil visst ikke endre oppfatning, for han rekker armen ut foran seg, som han vil beskytte seg mot Isak som står der klar med barberhøvelen i hånda.

“Den stripen med hår på gutter er jævlig sexy. På meg også. Du synes jo det du også? Jeg nekter deg å fjerne den.”

“Men… Even. Hvordan blir det seende ut da?” Isak bøyer hodet litt til siden mens han ser på Even med hevede øyenbryn. “ Vi skal jo barbere…” Isak lar øynene gli nedover mot skrittet til Even mens han smiler lurt. “Det kommer til å se teit ut hvis du blir helt glattbarbert mellom beina, men så er den stripen igjen.”

“Hvem har sagt at jeg går med på bli helt glattbarbert mellom beina?” sier Even lattermildt, men det er tydelig at han mener det.

“Det er jo litt av poenget med hele greia, Even. Nå må vi prøve ut dette. Du har jo ikke gjort det før, eller?” Isak ser sidelengs på Even. Han kan jo ikke vite med sikkerhet at Even ikke har testet det ut før, men det har i alle fall ikke vært et tema de fem årene de har vært sammen.

“Vi? Jeg ser ikke at du står der med pikken i friluft klar til å bli barbert.”

“Vær litt sporty nå da! Vi tar hele stasen. Det kommer til å bli så bra, baby.”

“Nei, vet du hva, Isak. Lett for deg å si, men jeg kan ikke gå med på det. Glattbarberte mannfolk, det… det ser bare helt... Det ser ikke bra ut. Skikkelig turn off. Jeg nekter.”

Dette er ikke helt etter planen. Isak hadde begynt å håpe på at han skulle  få ryddet opp litt skikkelig mellom beina på kjæresten sin. Han er på grensen til å surmule litt.

“Kan vi ikke gjøre en deal, da?”

Isak kikker opp på Even, litt håpefullt. “Hva slags deal?”

“Stripen blir, …”

Isak er i ferd med å protestere, men Even setter øynene i ham, et lite smil om munnen, før han fortsetter.

“...men du kan stusse hårene…,” Even stryker sakte med hånda over hårene i skrittet, fra der hvor det høyre låret møter magen og over til den andre siden og litt videre nedover i retning ballene. “Og så barberer vi pungen. Hmm?”

Isak tenker seg om. Tanken på de glatte ballene mot fingertuppene, mot leppene, mot tunga, gjør at det kribler i skrittet igjen. Han skjønner egentlig ikke hvorfor de ikke har prøvd dette før. Bare tanken på Evens glatte pung gjør Isak småsvimmel. Han svelger før han nikker.

“Ok. Stuss og barbere pung. Det er greit.” Han tenker seg om på nytt. “Vi stusser først. Hvor er neglesaksa?”

“Neiass. Den er jo bitte liten, det kommer til å ta evigheter.”

“Vi har ikke noen frisørsaks, liksom…”

“Kan bruke kjøkkensaksa.” Even trekker litt på skuldrene.

“Kjøkkensaksa? Den er for svær.” Isak blir nesten litt skremt ved tanken av å skulle håndtere den mellom beina på Even.

“Jo, det går fint det. Ingen brå bevegelser bare. Jeg stoler på deg.”

Isaks hjerte smelter litt over tilliten som Even viser ham, hvordan Even bare blir med på notene når Isak vil prøve noe nytt.

“Ok. Jeg henter den.”

Isak piler ut på kjøkkenet, finner selvfølgelig ikke saksa i skuffen der den skal være, skanner rommet med blikket og oppdager den i oppvaskstativet. Da er den ren, i hvert fall.  Når han raser inn på badet igjen står Even fortsatt på samme sted, ventende ved siden av servanten. Han har armene i kors over brystet, rører ørlite på overarmene, som om han kjenner på at hud møter hud i stedet for hår under armene hans.

Isak stopper opp og tar en skikkelig titt på kjæresten sin. Han har sett på ham utallige ganger før, selvfølgelig, men av og til merker han at han må se på ham _ordentlig_. Den lange, fine kroppen. Brystkassen og den slanke midjen, magen med antydning til muskler under huden. Hoftene og lårene. Det er ikke så ofte at de tar seg tid til å se på hverandre sånn lenger. Han oppdager at han står og biter seg i underleppa. Even står rolig og møter blikket hans, venter tålmodig. Selv etter så mange år sammen er Isak fortsatt forundret hvordan Even alltid tar seg så god tid med Isak. Han pusher nesten aldri. Bare når et dytt er velkomment.

Isak konsentrerer seg og forsøker å se for seg hvordan han skal stusse hårene sånn at det blir seende best mulig ut. Even har ikke så tett hårvekst der nede heller, men den er jevn og lang nok til at det er litt irriterende når Isak suger ham. Det hadde vært fint å få trimmet det såpass ned at han ikke får hår i munnen eller nesen. Han bestemmer seg for å klippe det jevnt over det hele.

Med saksa i hånda går han nærmere Even, som legger den ene hånda sin på skulderen til Isak når han er kommet nærme nok. Isak lenger seg mot ham og gir ham et raskt, mykt kyss, før han bøyer seg litt ned og stryker mothårs slik at hårene reiser seg litt. Da blir det lettere å klippe, tenker han.

Han begynner øverst og jobber seg sakte nedover, vurderer lengden litt underveis til han finner en lengde han synes er passende. Det kan ikke være for kort, for det tror han ikke at Even vil like, men det må være såpass kort at det blir en forskjell, slik at hårene ikke er i veien mer. Han jobber seg systematisk gjennom hårveksten og må bytte på å stå oppreist, bøyd over saksa, eller sittende på huk foran Even, avhengig av hva som er best for å komme ordentlig til.

Han er ekstra forsiktig når han skal stusse rundt roten, holder pikken i hånda og trekker den til siden for å komme bedre til. Den fylles litt i hånda hans, blir litt tykkere. Han titter opp på Even, som ser ned på ham. Nå er det Even som biter seg i underleppa. Isak klarer ikke å dy seg, klemmer lett med hånda og kjenner at Even vokser enda litt til. Isak klarer ikke holde smilet tilbake og klemmer enda en gang, noe som får Even til å stønne svakt. Isak kjenner plutselig en liten klump i halsen og må svelge. Det er ingenting han heller vil enn å ta vare på Even, å gjøre det godt for ham. Han blir alltid selv så påvirket av at han kan gjøre Even tent.

Isak gjør seg ferdig med stussingen og tar et skritt tilbake. Han er fornøyd. Hårene er blitt kortere og jevnere, og pikken til Even kommer liksom bedre til sin rett. Den virker litt større, litt lengre, litt mer til stede på en måte.

“Fornøyd?” spør Even og snur seg mot speilet for å se selv, strekker halsen for å få riktig vinkel på speilbildet sitt. “Liker du det?”

“Mhm,” sier Isak og nikker. “Det ser bra ut. Hva synes du?”

“Veldig lovende, men du må ta pungen også.”

Even har rett i det. Det vil definitivt se enda bedre ut når pungen er tatt også.

Isak setter seg på huk, tar tak i pikken til Even og løfter den til siden for å vurdere hvordan han skal gripe det an. Dette er ukjent territorium og han vil ikke gjøre noe feil. Samtidig så kjenner han at det rører seg noe innvendig i ham. Det er nytt og litt spennende, men først og fremst opphissende, tanken på at Even vil la ham gjøre pungen hans glatt og deilig.

Isak reiser seg opp og plukker opp kluten som ligger på kanten av servanten. Han fukter den under springen slik at den er passe varm og våt, før han snur seg mot Even. Han klarer ikke å dy seg når han ser kjæresten sin stå der, ventende og tillitsfull, og strekker seg opp og kysser ham med svakt adskilte lepper. Isak kjenner Evens lepper gli mot sine egne, kjenner tungespissen hans og åpner munnen for hele tunga hans, kjenner et sug i brystet og skrittet.

Noe motvillig trekker Isak seg til slutt tilbake. Det er så lett å falle for fristelsen, å gi opp hele barberingsprosjektet og bare gjøre som de pleier, sånn som aldri slutter å få Isak til å føle at de hører sammen. At de er Isak og Even. Even og Isak. Men han må ha fokus. De prøver noe nytt her og det var hans idé. Han kan ikke la Even bli stående med masse langt hår på ballene nå når det er så ryddig rundt pikken hans, heller.

“Tenkte at det er lurt å fukte pungen litt før vi fortsetter. Vi at hårene skal være myke når jeg begynner å barbere,” forklarer han.

Even nikker og bøyer hodet for å kysse ham igjen. Det er mykt og kort. Kluten er blitt kald i hendene på Isak og han fukter den på nytt, mens han forsikrer seg om at den ikke er for varm. Så snur han seg tilbake mot Even, tar et skritt nærmere og griper forsiktig tak i ballene til hans med hånda, kluten liggende i mellom håndflaten og huden der. Han hører at Even sukker stille langt bak i halsen, før leppene deres møtes i et nytt kyss, et litt mer krevende kyss.

“Nok,” sier Isak når han bryter kysset. “Etterpå. Vi kan kysse mer etterpå.” Han er litt mer tungpustet nå. Det er så lett å bli påvirket når de kysser sånn. Han strekker hånda nedover og lar den omslutte pungen. Den er varm og deilig. Ballene henger litt lavere enn ellers. Det er perfekt.

Han kaster kluten i servanten og griper flaska med barberskum. Han spruter en god dose i håndflaten før han forsiktig begynner å smøre inn ballene til Even med den hvite skummet. Det føles litt rart hvordan skummet får ballene til Even til å skli mellom fingrene hans.

Han vasker hendene når han er fornøyd med resultatet og griper besluttsomt om barberhøvelen før han setter seg ned på huk igjen. Han veier barberhøvelen i hånda, finner et passende grep, ikke for hardt, ikke for løst, før han løfter den og plasserer den forsiktig på siden av pungen.

Pikken til Even er halvhard nå, har løftet seg litt opp til siden, og det gjør det lettere for Isak å nå ordentlig frem. Omhyggelig begynner han å barbere.

Det er skummelt. Høvelen er skarp og huden er løs og myk, det er noe helt annet enn Isaks eget ansikt eller Evens armhuler. Isak skjønner fort at her må det korte små drag av barberbladet til, og så må han prøve å trekke huden stramt over testiklene. Han oppdager plutselig at han konsentrerer seg så hardt at han ikke er sikker på når han trakk pusten sist. Men det går. Centimeter for centimeter forsvinner skummet og de myke små hårene.

Isak skifter litt grep og trekker i huden igjen, og det kommer plutselig en liten lyd fra Even som får Isak til å skvette. Han kikker opp.

“Går det bra, eller?”

“Jada,” sier Even, litt kort i pusten. “Ikke så hardt, bare. Eller, det var ikke for hardt, det gjorde ikke vondt eller noe. Egentlig.”

“Unnskyld!” skynder Isak seg å bryte inn. Han vil ikke gjøre Even vondt, ikke for alt i verden. Hvis ikke Even har lyst til at det skal gjøre litt vondt? De har aldri snakket om sånne greier, egentlig. Isak tror ærlig talt ikke at det er noe for ham. Han blir jo nesten nervevrak av å ha tatt litt hardt i balla til Even, enda Even virker som det gikk helt fint.

“Jeg skal være dritforsiktig. Sverger. Må bare få det litt stramt liksom, ellers går det ikke.” Isak tar tak i pungen igjen og trekker mer forsiktig i huden, nærmer seg med høvelen igjen og kaster et blikk opp på ansiktet til Even for å se om dette fortsatt er OK.

Even er rød i kinnene og munnen hans er halvåpen, øynene mørke. Isak er ganske sikker på at pungen hans har trukket seg litt opp også. Gode tegn, men han holder blikkontakten inntil Even skjønner hva han er ute etter og han får et lite nikk.

Det tar lengre tid å få pungen til Even fri for hår enn Isak hadde tenkt seg, og knærne hans protesterer innen han sier seg fornøyd og stryker pekefingeren over den mye glattere huden. Så finner han et hårstrå han ikke har fått med seg og må finpusse med høvelen, før han kan stryke litt til. Det er helt sykt hvor digg det er at ikke alle de små hårene er i veien for den myke huden. Han må lene seg inn og smake, sveipe tunga over ballene til Even. Uten å få hår i munnen, strålende. Synd med lukten av barberskummet, bare. Isak bestemmer seg for at selv om Even alt har dusjet, skal de en tur i dusjen begge to etterpå.

Isak kommer seg på beina igjen, med en grimase når de litt numne knærne retter seg ut.

Han svelger hardt når han ser Even stå foran seg, nystusset mellom bena og med glattbarbert pung. pikken henger halvfet mellom beina på ham. Isak får lyst til å kaste fra seg barberhøvelen, senke seg ned på knærne og ta Even i munnen, den deilige kjæresten hans. Bruke tunga si til å erte og presse, slikke og suge, helt til Even kommer hardt bak i halsen på ham. Han må ta seg sammen for ikke å la tanken få overhånd, i alle fall ikke enda.

Han kremter og rister svakt på hodet for å få tankene på avstand, før han tar to korte skritt mot servanten for å skylle barberhøvelen og ta med seg barberskumflaska, hele tiden mens han kjenner Evens øyne på seg.

”Er du klar for siste økt?” spør han når han ser opp på Even. Han må anstrenge seg for å høres rolig og fattet ut.

”Ja,” svarer Even. ”Hvordan vil du ha meg?”

_Forfra, bakfra, fra siden, opp mot veggen,_ supplerer hjernen til Isak hjelpsomt og han tar seg i å tenke  _skjerp deg_ til seg selv før han kan vurdere problemstillingen.

”Jeg tror det er best om du lener deg fremover litt. Kanskje du kan støtte deg mot veggen?” Isak nikker i retning av veggen mellom servanten og dusjen.

Even nikker og stiller seg opp, lett foroverbøyd og med bena lett spredt. Venstrehånda hviler mot veggen rett foran ansiktet hans, og den andre er mer i brysthøyde. Han titter seg over den høyre skulderen, ser litt spørrende ut. Han ser litt lur ut også, akkurat som han er klar over at den posisjonen han har stilt seg opp i overlater lite til fantasien. Even vet akkurat hvordan han skal erte Isak, få ham til å miste litt kontroll.

”Sånn?” spør Even uskyldig.

”Hmm…”

Isak svelger igjen, beveger seg inntil Even og legger barberhøvelen over i den venstre hånda, som allerede holder barberskumflaska. Han legger høyrehånda akkurat i hårfestet i nakken til Even og drar lett i håret hans, før han lar hånda gli nedover ryggen hans, kjenner at den myke huden forvandler seg til gåsehud på veien nedover. Han hører Even sukke lavt.

Han stanser når hånda har nådd korsryggen. Forsiktig bruker han den ene foten til å dytte litt bort i høyrebeinet til Even, som umiddelbart oppfatter signalet og flytter beinet lenger til siden. Fornøyd stryker Isak hånda bortover mot Evens hofte, hvor han griper tak i den lett og trekker Even enda litt mer mot seg. En anerkjennende lyd unnslipper ham før han drar hånda tilbake langs korsryggen, mot ryggraden, hvor han forsiktig presser ned. Fascinert ser han hvordan Evens kropp bare føyer seg etter de signalene Isak gir gjennom hendene sine. Det gjør Isak mo i knærne, og han kjenner at det verker deilig i magen. Ingen andre enn Even viser ham sånn tillit og Isak kan ikke tenke seg noen andre å dele dette med.

Fornøyd tar han et skritt tilbake for å ta inn synet av Even. En Even som står lent mot veggen, med hodet vridd over skulderen slik at øynene er rettet mot Isak, spredte ben og svai rygg, med rumpa nesten obskønt på utstilling.

Isak klarer ikke å dy seg, men må la håndflaten gli over rumpa til Even, nedover, nedover til han treffer låret, før han smyger hånda fremover mellom bena til Even og stryker forsiktig over de glatte ballene hans. Han hører Even sukke på nytt, og når han kikker opp ser han at Even har snudd seg og at pannen hviler mot veggen. Sakte lar han hånda vandre oppover rumpesprekken, og han ser at Even skyver rumpa enda litt lenger bakover når fingrene gnir lett over åpningen. Isak kjenner hvordan blodet begir seg nedover mot skrittet igjen og han trekker hånda til seg for å trykke håndflaten forsiktig mot pikken. Han har fortsatt bokseren på, men følelsen er så deilig at han ikke klarer å hindre at hoftene skyter frem og presser pikken mot håndflaten. Han klarer såvidt å motstå fristelsen til å la hånda vandre inn under tøyet.

Motvillig tar han hånda vekk, ber seg selv om å skjerpe seg igjen. Han klarer på en eller annen måte å holde både høvelen og barberskumflaska i samme hånd mens han spruter barberskum i den andre, før han begynner å fordele skummet nedover rumpesprekken. Even skvetter til av følelsen av kaldt barberskum mot huden og Isak lener seg inn og kysser ham ømt i nakken, før han fortsetter å fordele skum til hele sprekken, helt frem til pungen, er dekket.

Raskt skyller han av seg resten av skummet og setter barberskumflaska ved siden av servanten. Forsiktig tar han tak i den ene rumpeballen til Even og skyver den forsiktig til siden for å få bedre tilgang. Han begynner øverst og bruker fingrene til å strekke litt i huden, før han forsiktig lar høvelen gli mot huden. Hans første tanke er at det er lettere å barbere her enn på pungen. Huden er strammere og glattere. Med jevne små strøk arbeider han seg nedover, først på den ene siden, deretter den andre.

Han er ekstra forsiktig når han lar høvelen gli forbi rumpehullet. Det vokser ikke hår i området akkurat rundt åpningen, så han trenger ikke å barbere der, men Isak er ekstra forsiktig likevel. Han kan se hvordan åpningen trekker seg sammen når han nærmer seg og han stryker den ledige hånda over den ene rumpeballen til Even for å få ham til å slappe av. Han kjenner musklene bli mindre stramme med en gang, og Isak kjenner stoltheten bre seg varmt i kroppen over at han kan ha en slik effekt på Even, at Even igjen og igjen viser at han stoler på Isak.

Når området rundt åpningen er ferdig barbert puster han lettet ut og skjønner plutselig at akkurat det har han ikke gjort på en stund. Igjen. Han må nesten le litt for seg selv. Hvem hadde trodd at denne øvelsen i barbering også skulle bli en øvelse i å holde pusten? Nå, når det verste er over, kjenner han seg trygg nok til å barbere resten mer effektivt. Han dytter borti beinet til Even igjen for å få ham til å spre bena enda litt til. Han lar høvelen gli over området bak pungen til nesten alt barberskummet er borte. Dette er et vanskelig område å barbere, på grunn av vinkelen. Han må nesten krøke seg helt sammen mellom beina på Even.

Han lar to fingre gli fra baksiden av ballene, over området bak og videre bakover og oppover, kjenner følelsen av glatt, glatt hud mot fingertuppene. Han merker at Even skjelver litt under berøringen og hører at Even sukker navnet hans idet fingrene passerer rumpehullet. Han stopper likevel ikke, men fortsetter hele veien opp til toppen av sprekken, hvor han dveler noen sekunder før han begynner ferden nedover igjen.

Han vet at han erter nå, men han klarer ikke å la være. Han må bare kjenne litt til på hvordan den glatte sprekken føles mot fingertuppene. Det er så deilig, nesten som silke.

Han fortsetter hele veien nedover, helt til fingrene treffer pungen igjen. Han tar den i hånda og veier ballene litt. Han leker litt med dem, ruller dem mellom fingrene, før han slipper taket og skyver hånda fram og opp, søker etter pikken til Even. Forundret oppdager han at han ikke finner den og det tar ham noen sekunder før han forstår.

Med et fornøyd smil reiser han seg opp, presser kroppen sin mot Evens, den halvharde pikken hans varmt og tett inn mellom rumpeballene. Han sniker hånda rundt hoften til Even før han finner pikken oppetter magen hans, enda hardere enn Isaks, så lenge det varer. Han tar et fast tak rundt  den, kjenner varm fuktighet på undersiden av pikken mot håndflaten og bruker den til å smøre veien over og rundt pikkhodet. Even rykker til og stønner svakt mot veggen foran ham. Oppmuntret plasserer Isak et grådig kyss på Evens hals, like nedenfor kjeven.

Isak pumper ham noen ganger, lar forhuden dra med seg de nye dråpene som samler seg på tuppen, kjenner hvordan fuktigheten havner mellom fingrene på ham og gjør at de glir lett mot hverandre. Han bare må slippe Even og stikke fingrene i sin egen munn. Selv om han har hatt sæden til Even i munnen hundrevis av ganger, som små smaker eller hele ladningen, og selv om smaken egentlig bare er litt flat og tørr, det er noe han aldri blir lei av. Litt Even i hans egen kropp, tatt opp i systemet hans.

“Jeg vil skylle av deg barberskummet. Bli med i dusjen.” Han mumler det med lav, mørk stemme mot Evens øre, mens han huker tak i haken hans for å vri ansiktet hans mot seg. Han lar tunga si fukte leppene før han kysser Even grådig på munnen. Han presser kroppen sin mot Evens en siste gang, lar Even kjenne at Isak også har blitt skikkelig hard, før han trekker seg unna.

Han lener seg inn i dusjen og skrur den på. Han trekker hånda raskt tilbake for å unngå å få kaldt vann på armen. Han hater det når det kalde vannet treffer ham før han rekker å dra hånda til seg igjen. Han drar av seg bokseren og kaster den mot skittentøyskurven som står i hjørnet, bommer nesten. Even har snudd seg vekk fra veggen nå, og Isak merker at han ser på ham, at han lar øynene gli over kroppen til Isak før de hviler på skrittet hans.

“Neste gang er det min tur til å barbere deg,” sier Even, øynene hans er vidåpne og tungespissen kommer til syne i munnviken hans. Isak ser på mens Even griper rundt pikken sin og klemmer svakt til. Det begynner å krible enda mer i pikken hans ved synet. Og tanken på Evens hender, og barberskum mot sin egen pung... Han lurer fælt på hvordan det kjennes ut, hvordan det ville vært om Even med forsiktige tak barberte vekk hårene på _hans_ pung, hvordan den ville føles når den er glatt og myk. Tanken gjør ham svimmel. Tanken gjør at han må gjøre _noe_.

Han tar tak i overarmen til Even og trekker ham inntil seg, presser leppene sine mot hans, hardt og vått. Men det er ikke nok, han trenger mer. Han legger hendene på hoftene til Even og drar kroppene deres tett inntil hverandre. Han trenger å kjenne Evens nakne kropp mot sin, kjenne hud mot hud. Even legger armene sine rundt midjen hans. De er som en trygg havn som det er godt å komme hjem til.

Underlivene deres trykker mot hverandre nå. Isak kjenner hvordan Evens pikk presser mot den nederste delen av magen hans. Hvordan hans egen pikk presser mot Even. Ivrig lar han hendene gli bakover mot Evens rumpe. Han legger hendene på hver sin rumpeball, presser Evens underliv mot sitt og klemmer hardt, skyver seg mot Even. Pikkene glir mot hverandre, det drar litt i forhuden hans, og friksjonen er så etterlengtet, så deilig. Isak vet nesten ikke hvor han skal gjøre av seg. Tenk at han fortsatt nesten kan miste kontrollen bare av dette, bare av å ha Even så tett?

“Dusjen,” puster Even inn i øret hans. “Vannet har blitt varmt nå.”

Isak nikker og dytter Even motvillig foran seg, inn i dusjen. Han savner umiddelbart følelsen av Evens kropp mot sin.

Even har allerede stilt seg under strålen når Isak lukker døren til dusjen bak seg. Håret, som har rukket å bli tørt siden forrige runde Even var i dusjen, blir vått på nytt, og Isak ser hypnotisert  på hvordan det varme vannet renner nedover kroppen hans og tar med seg restene av barberskum ned i malstrømmen i sluket. Før han vet ordet av det, har Even tatt tak i overarmene hans og vridd kroppene deres rundt slik at Isak står under vannstrålen.

Han drar hendene gjennom håret til Isak slik at det blir vått nok til at han kan ta sjampo i det og vaske det, fingertuppene faste og effektive mot hodebunnen hans . Det er nesten litt for effektivt til å være sexy, litt som å være hos frisøren, men så fortsetter han med dusjsåpen, heller ut litt i hånda og gnir den over hele kroppen til Isak. Han tar seg bedre tid nå, vasker hver bit av Isak med lette hender, noen ekstra ganger over den bankende pikken hans . Følelsen av Evens hender på kroppen er så god. Det er noe av det beste Isak vet. Han kunne ha stått i dusjen hele dagen og kjent på Evens store, varme hender som masserer hele kroppen hans.

Even er i ferd med å skru av vannet, vil gjøre kort prosess med dusjingen, men Isak griper rundt håndleddet hans og rister på hodet. Han griper tak i flaska med dusjsåpe som står på gulvet og tømmer en brukbar mengde i hånda. Even ser forundret på ham, sikkert fordi han nettopp har dusjet og vasket seg, men Isak ignorerer ham og tar tak i den ene skulderen for å få kjæresten sin til å snu seg rundt slik at han står vendt mot veggen igjen. Han fordeler såpen i hendene sine og samtidig smyger han hendene nedover, den ene foran og den andre bak, for å vaske. Han bruker såpa til å la hendene gli over de nyklipte hårene i skrittet, over pikken, over den glattbarberte pungen. Den andre hånda vandrer opp og ned i rumpesprekken. Den barberskumglatte huden og såpa sammen gir ingen motstand, hånda hans glir lett over huden . Det tenner ham noe vanvittig, det banker mellom beina hans. Febrilsk fumler han etter dusjhodet, røsker det ned fra dusjstanga og spyler Even ren og fri fra såpe.

Han klarer så vidt å henge dusjhodet tilbake igjen, litt vridd sånn at vannet ikke treffer rett på Even. Han er nesten overveldet nå, så kåt at han har mistet tålmodigheten. Han presser Even mot veggen, griper tak i hoftene hans og trekker rumpa hans mot seg. Han smyger hånda ned mellom lårene hans og dytter borti dem.

”Spre”, sier han med ru stemme.

Han kjenner hvordan lysten dirrer i kroppen på ham, hvordan den er i ferd med å ta overhånd. Even gjør villig som han får beskjed om, og det slår Isak at Even står i akkurat samme stilling som da Isak skulle til å barbere ham bak. Tanken gjør Isak enda mer opphisset og han kjenner at det rykker i pikken som står spent som en buestreng oppetter magen.

Han faller ned på knærne, lar fingrene gli opp og ned rumpesprekken noen ganger til. Forsiktig gnir han tuppen på pekefingeren mot rumpehullet før han presser litt, ikke så hardt at fingeren bryter gjennom, bare nok til å skape et trykk. Bevegelsen drar et dypt stønn ut av Even. Lyden påvirker Isak mer enn han ville vært villig til å innrømme om han hadde vært mindre tent. Med skjelvende hender sprer han rumpeballene til Even. Han ser på den hårløse sprekken før han prøvende stikker tunga ut og drar tungespissen over huden bak ballene. Det er så deilig og glatt. Han hører Even stønne svakt.

Oppmuntret av lyden drar han tungespissen oppover, oppover, oppover. Han holder seg til den ene siden, forbi det stedet hvor han vet at Even aller helst vil ha ham, og hører hvordan Even lager en misfornøyd liten lyd. Han drar tunga helt opp til toppen av rumpesprekken, presser et mykt kyss der.

Nærmest rusa av følelsen av Even mot tunga gjentar han prosedyren. Starter med området bak ballene, erter med tungespissen og drar den oppover, denne gangen på motsatt side av åpningen. Igjen hører han at Even ikke er fornøyd. Kjenner hvordan han skyver rumpa bedende mot Isak. Det tenner ham noe vanvittig at Even allerede er så påvirket, hvordan han signaliserer at han vil ha mer. Han kjenner at det rykker i pikken av tanken. Det er ingenting han vil mer enn å gi Even det han vil ha, men samtidig så kan han ikke la være å erte litt, å kjenne litt, å smake litt. Rumpesprekken er så glatt og deilig, og han lurer fælt på hvordan det kjennes ut å ha en varm tunge glidende over den hårløse huden.

Han ser åpningen til Even som trekker seg sammen noen ganger og lar fingeren gli over den, bare for å se den trekke seg sammen enda en gang.

”Isak”, hører han Even klynke litt desperat over seg. Even sprer bena enda litt til, en stille bønn om at Isak skal gjøre det alle handlingene hans de siste minuttene har ledet opp til. Og Isak klarer ikke å stå imot lenger. Det er slutt på ertingen nå.

Ivrig etter å innfri Evens bønn lener han seg frem, og med bred tunge slikker han en stripe nedenfra og opp, slik som de forrige gangene. Men denne gangen lar han den skli rett over åpningen, kjenner hvordan den litt rynkete huden trekker seg sammen under tunga.

Oppmuntret slikker han på nytt og på nytt over hullet mens han kjenner hvordan Even har problemer med å holde seg stille. Isak vil gjerne hjelpe til, men det går ikke i den stillingen de er i nå. Han trenger hendene for å holde rumpeballene til Even fra hverandre slik at han når helt inn. Han bruker den ene hånda til å signalisere til Even at han må spre bena sine enda litt til, presser litt mot innsiden av det ene låret hans. Så bruker han den samme hånda til å presse ned på korsryggen til Even og å få ham til å strutte enda mer med rumpa. Det ser nesten uanstendig ut hvordan Even ser ut nå, hvordan han serverer seg selv på sølvfat. Isak har problemer med å holde seg i sjakk, har egentlig bare mest lyst til å reise seg og knulle kjæresten sin hardt oppetter veggen i dusjen.

Isak svelger hardt og legger hendene sine på hoftene til Even. Han samler sammen spyttet i munnen, plasserer det fremst på tunga og lener seg frem, begynner å slikke om igjen og om igjen over og rundt åpningen. Han hører at Even veksler mellom å trekke pusten gjennom sammenbitte tenner og å stønne lavt bak i halsen. Det får ham til å øke tempoet, til han ikke klarer å la være å ta en pause i slikkingen for å suge forsiktig på huden ved åpningen.  Evens respons er umiddelbar, han rykker til. Stønnene presser seg ut enda hyppigere. Isak blir nesten overveldet over hvordan Even reagerer på det som Isak gjør med ham.

Han fortsetter på samme måte en liten stund til, slikker og slikker over rumpehullet. Han kjenner allerede at kjevene begynner å protestere litt, men det har han ikke tenkt å bry seg noe om. Han begynner å veksle mellom å slikke med bred tunge over hullet og bore seg inn i det med tungespissen. Han kjenner at Even rykker til igjen når tunga til Isak presser mot hullet første gang, og han må gripe hardere tak i Even sine hofter for å holde ham stille.

Han lar tunga vandre i mindre og mindre sirkler rundt åpningen, helt til tungespissen roterer over åpningen og han presser forsiktig inn. Han gjør det igjen og igjen, hver gang med litt mer press mot åpningen. Han kjenner hvordan muskelen der sakte, men sikkert gir etter, og etter en stund er det lett å presse tunga inn for å kjenne huden på innsiden mot tunga. Han vet at Even elsker det når han åpner ham opp på denne måten, lar tunga gli inn og ut av ham.

Men det er ikke mulig å komme langt nok inn med tunga. Isak vil så gjerne gjøre det enda deiligere for Even, men anatomien setter sine begrensninger. Han våger seg til å slippe den ene hoften til Even og lirker pekefingeren inn ved siden av tunga. Han slikker over fingeren med noen ganger, opptatt av å væte den for å gjøre det mest mulig behagelig, men det er ikke godt nok. Han vil ikke ta sjansen på at Even skal oppleve noe ubehag.

”Vent litt”, sier han, reiser seg fort og kysser Even i nakken.

Han river opp døra til dusjen og trår ut på badegulvet. Han er litt svimmel etter å ha reist seg så brått, så han sklir litt idet den våte foten treffer gulvet. Med hjertet i halsen klarer han å unngå å falle ved å holde seg fast i dusjdøren. Han puster litt lettet ut, har ikke råd til å skade seg nå.

Litt mer forsiktig tar han de par skrittene han mot skapet ved siden av speilet over servanten. Han vet at de skal ha en tube med glidemiddel der inne og han romsterer rundt der inne til han finner den bak Paraceten. Han gjør en så rask retur som mulig, lukker døren til dusjen bak seg og faller ned igjen på knærne bak Even, han husker bare så vidt å unngå å smelle dem i gulvet.

Han tar glidemiddel på fingrene, tuben er så godt som tom og han må presse det ut, han må smile litt skjevt igjen ved tanken på alle de gangene det har blitt greier i dusjen. Even har ikke rikket seg en centimeter, står med hendene mot veggen og hodet hengende såvidt ned mellom armene. Isak vet at han er utålmodig etter at Isak skal fortsette.

Uten noe mer om og men, stuper Isak rett tilbake til der hvor han slapp. Presser tunga og fingeren inn, glidemiddelet er glatt og litt salveaktig mot tunga hans, og begynner å bevege dem rytmisk inn og ut. Han kjenner at det gir etter, etter hvert, det tar ikke lang tid før han kan øke til to fingre.

Han lar fingrene gjøre jobben nå, men lar tunga gli over åpningen innimellom når fingrene er dratt nesten helt ut, før han skyver dem inn igjen. Det er litt trangt, og Even stønner litt av det økte presset. Isak tar det rolig, men slutter ikke med bevegelsene. Han kjenner hvordan Even slapper mer og mer av rundt fingrene hans, og han drister seg til å vri fingrene en halv omgang på vei innover og tilbake igjen på vei utover.

Even stønner og stønner nå. Kroppen hans skjelver svakt mot Isaks bevegelser. Det tenner Isak noe vanvittig. Pikken hans har vært hard siden han barberte Even bak, og bortsett fra noe forsiktig gnikking av underliv mot underliv og Evens hender som såpet ham inn har den ikke fått noe oppmerksomhet. Han lengter etter å kunne ta tak i den, trenger det så sårt, men det er Even som er i fokus nå.

Isak fortsetter å fingre Even, raskere, hardere. Han har fått nok plass til at han kan begynne å lete etter det stedet som han vet vil bringe Even nærmere og over kanten. Hver gang fingrene er helt begravd inne i Even søker han med fingertuppen til han finner prostata. Det tar ham ikke mange gangene. Han kjenner Even, har gjort dette mange ganger før, men det slår ham likevel hver eneste gang hvor kraftig Evens reaksjon er når Isak treffer den. Even stønner høyt og hele kroppen rykker til. Isak klemmer hardere til rundt hoften til Even og kjører fingrene hardere, dypere inn i Even. Fingrene hans treffer der de skal, om igjen og om igjen.

Isak har vondt i knærne og armen verker, men han fortsetter. Even stønner navnet hans. Hodet hans henger tungt mellom armene på ham, og når Isak kjenner at musklene i rumpeballene hans spenner seg så vet han at Even er nær ved å komme. Det er en vanskelig vinkel, men Isak klarer, til kraftige protester fra knærne, å flytte seg tilstrekkelig til siden til at han kan se pikken til Even og gripe fatt i den. Den står stram og hard og vipper i luften. Vannet fra dusjen når ikke helt bort, så noen glinsende dråper har samlet seg på tuppen. Med raske, målrettede bevegelser runker han kjæresten sin. Han forsøker å gjøre det i samme rytme som han fingrer ham bak, men tror ikke at han lykkes. Evens kropp rykker kraftig og vinkelen er vanskelig. Men noe må han gjøre rett, for det tar bare noen sekunder til Even stønner dypt, og Isak kjenner hvordan pikken hans pulserer i håndflaten, til sæden skyter ut av ham og lander på veggen foran. Isak blir aldri lei av det synet. Han fortsetter bevegelsene til Even er helt tom og det eneste som kan høres er lyden av vannet som klasker mot gulvet og den tunge, raske pusten til Even.

Isak hører blodet bruse i ørene. Han er så tent, så kåt, at det gjør vondt. Han klarer ikke å motstå trangen til å legge hånda rundt seg selv. Med hodet lent mot den ene rumpeballen til Even og knærne presset smertefullt mot flisene i gulvet begynner han å pumpe pikken med raske bevegelser. Hoftene skyter frem gjentatte ganger for å støte pikken inn i håndflaten hans, desperat etter utløsningen.

Han merker ikke at Even har snudd seg, at hodet ikke lenger lener seg mot rumpa hans eller at overkroppens hans vipper fremover av den manglende støtten og at han må bruke den ledige hånda til å støtte seg mot gulvet.

Det er bare så vidt at han registrerer Evens stemme som sier navnet hans langt borte fra og to hender som griper tak i ham rundt brystkassen og forsøker å trekke ham opp.

Med skjelvende lår og skrikende knær karrer han seg opp på beina. Beina svikter nesten under ham, og han kjenner at den ene armen til Even snor seg rundt midjen hans for å holde ham oppe. Han begraver ansiktet i halsgropen til Even, klamrer seg fast til overarmen til hans med den ledige hånda mens han fortsetter febrilsk å jage orgasmen. Hele kroppen rister og han kjenner en varme som bølger gjennom kroppen, igjen og igjen. Han føler at han er i ferd med å miste kontroll, at han ikke klarer å bringe kroppen til målet raskt nok, når han kjenner hånda til Even som legger seg utenpå hans og klemmer til.

”Gud, Isak.” Even sin stemme er mørk og hes mot øret hans. ”Du er så deilig nå.”

Isak klarer ikke å holde tilbake et langt, dypt stønn som starter bak i halsen på ham og presser seg ut mellom leppene hans. Evens hånd har falt inn i Isaks rytme nå, og det stramme grepet til Even bringer Isak endelig nærmere kanten. Isak klamrer seg til Even og hikster mot halsen hans. Det er så godt, det kan ikke beskrives med ord. Hendene deres jager over pikken til Isak. Han stønner og gisper usammenhengende når han kjenner at magemusklene trekker seg sammen, at lårene blir stive av at orgasmen nærmer seg. Han er desperat etter å komme nå. Han kniper øynene sammen og med noen siste avgjørende drag hvitner det for øynene hans og han kommer og kommer, hardt. Stripe etter stripe skyter over Evens mage og pikk. Han har mistet følelsen i beina, og Isak kan ikke gjøre annet enn å la Even holde ham oppe. Han klamrer seg fast mens bølge på bølge skyller gjennom ham, endelig.

Han blir stående slik og dirre, klynger seg fast til Even, helt til Even skrur av dusjen. Som i en tåke kjenner han Evens lepper mot sine. Han makter så vidt å gjengjelde, men Evens lepper insisterer, som om det er helt nødvendig å kysse Isak nå. Det tar noen sekunder før hjernen til Isak henger skikkelig med, før han skjønner at han må åpne leppene og slippe inn tungen til Even som presser på, at hans egen tunge skal dytte imot. Even kysser ham og kysser ham. Først er Evens lepper og tunge det eneste Isak registrerer, men etter hvert tar omverdenen igjen form. Han blir i stand til å legge mer vekt på beina sine, men fortsatt ikke uten Evens hjelp. De står sånn en stund til Even drar ham i armen. Med skjelvende ben karrer de seg begge ut, Even dumper ned på dolokket og Isak klamrer seg til servanten.

Det tar litt tid før Isak føler seg helt stø på beina igjen og før pusten hans slutter å gå i tunge hiv, men til slutt klarer han å løsne dødsgrepet på servanten og rette seg opp igjen. Smilet hans gir seg ikke, det verker nesten i munnvikene der han står og ser på den nydelige kjæresten sin som sitter og puster tungt, med hendene i fanget ved den nå slappe pikken og beina strukket ut så de nesten dekker det vesle badegulvet deres.

Noen ganger kjenner han seg så forelska i Even at det føles som om han har krampe i magen, overaktive sommerfugler. Dette er en av de gangene. Han har nesten mest lyst til å bli stående og se på Even, med glattbarbert pung og kort kjønnshår og alt, men han må bort og kysse ham igjen også.

Men så kommer han på at han akkurat har hatt tunga i en bakterieflora det ikke egentlig er meningen man skal stikke tunga si i, og at de akkurat har hooka med den bakteriefloraen i fri flyt mellom munnene, så han bråsnur og napper til seg tannbørstene fra glasset på servanten. Han tar tannkrem på begge og holder Evens ut mot ham.

Even løfter et øyenbryn.

“Er det dette som går for afterglow nå? Tender Colgate moment?”

Isak må le.

“Ikke si at romantikken er død ass. Men helt serr, nå pusser vi tenner. Du vet jeg blir litt stressa av...”

Han klarer fortsatt ikke å si det uten videre, etter flere år sammen og etter å ha stukket tunga i Even og hatt Evens tunge i sin egen rumpe flere ganger enn han har telling på, men han tar seg sammen og tar sats.

“Blir litt stressa av bakteriene vet du. Når en av oss har slikka den andre. Du vet.”

Even himler med øynene og Isak merker seg at hans egne særegenheter tydeligvis smitter over på Even, men i hvert fall lener han seg fram, tar tannbørsten og setter i gang.

Isak går systematisk til verks på sine egne tenner, men må nesten le av hvor hverdagslig og rolig det plutselig ble med tannpuss sammen, rett etter _den_ stunden, men det er godt. De kan være både brennende kåte og helt avslappet sammen, gjøre greier i dusjen og bare minutter senere smile rolig til hverandre, som nå, mens Even skyller tannbørsten sin.

Han snur seg og bøyer seg over servanten for å spytte ut tannkremen når han plutselig merker Even tett bak seg. Den ene hånda til Even stryker over hoften hans, opp over ryggen, presser lett nedover.

_Å_.

“Kanskje du skulle bli stående akkurat sånn litt.”

Stemmen til Even er så dyp og Isak grøsser nesten. Den treffer alle nervene hans og setter fyr på huden hans.

Stemningen var visst ikke så avslappet og hverdagslig likevel.

Isak merker at han ikke får pusten helt ned i lungene. Han har albuene på servantkanten og er litt klønete bøyd, men han rører seg ikke. Hånda til Even blir mellom skulderbladene hans, men den andre hånda hans begynner å stryke låret til Isak.

Even bøyer seg over ham, varm mot kroppen hans.

“Jeg liker egentlig det håret her.”

Hånden vandrer videre til skrittet til Isak, folder seg rundt ballene hans, fingrene napper litt i Isaks kjønnshår.

“Dette også.”

Hånden rundt ballene fortsetter å holde, massere litt, rulle testiklene til Isak mellom fingrene, mens hånda på ryggen stryker til siden og fingrene smetter inn i armhulen til Isak.

“Og det.”

Isak begynner å miste litt kontrollen på hvilke hender som er hvor, men det er i hvert fall en hånd mellom lårene hans. Den dytter litt så han må spre beina mer, før den flytter seg til rumpa hans, gnir langs rumpesprekken hans og mellom beina til pungen og tilbake igjen, hvor fingrene napper litt igjen i håret han har i rumpa.

“Det håret her liker jeg faktisk jævlig godt.”

Isak er tørr i munnen og grunn i pusten. Det hamrer i pikken, som har reist seg igjen forbløffende fort. Han tør fortsatt ikke røre seg, han vil bare vite hvor Even vil nå.

Fingrene som drar lett i håret i rumpa hans flytter seg, sirkler rumpehullet hans. OK, det er god stemning for Isaks del. Han lirker forsiktig den ene foten til siden, får spredd beina enda et stykke, prøver å gjøre seg litt mer svai i ryggen og skyte rumpa litt ut, vise Even at det er greit, vise alt han har, som Even gjorde tidligere.

Even fortsetter å gni på kanten hans, rolig, presser bare såvidt, og selv om det er tørt er det godt. Det kjennes som noe rører seg langt inne i Isak hver gang Even presser litt, som om kroppen hans begynner å gape etter Even. Etter pikken hans.

Begge hendene forsvinner, og Even bøyer seg over ham, munnen mot øret hans.

“Jeg vettafaen hvorfor vi ikke har en kasse glidemiddel på badet. Ti sekunder. Ikke rør deg.”

Isak må nesten le. Han hører føttene til Even klaske mot gulvet. Det høres faktisk ut som han løper. Så smeller det i en skuff. Isak løfter hodet såpass at han får se sitt eget ansikt i speilet. Han er rød i kinnene og mørk og blank i øynene, det fortsatt fuktige håret krøller seg rotete nedover ansiktet, leppene ser hovne ut og er rødere enn vanlig. Han har sett seg selv i speil før når han er så kåt som han er nå, men det støkker litt i ham likevel. Det er sykt hot at dette er det Even kan se, Isak bøyd fram over servanten med beina spredt og varme kinn, rumpehull og pikk og baller på utstilling, så klar for å pule at han nesten må tromme utålmodig med fingrene mens han venter på Even og en ny tube Aquaglide.

Det tar ikke mye mer enn ti sekunder før Even seiler inn på badet igjen, dunker en eller annen del av seg selv i dørkarmen på veien. Så er det en hånd tilbake på hoften til Isak, dytter litt mot høyre, en fot på innsiden av den venstre ankelen hans som dytter litt utover.

Det klikker i lokket på tuben, og skal han være helt ærlig gjør det litt ekstra for Isak at han ikke ser. Hodet hans er bøyd mot servanten igjen, han ser bare hvitt porselen og sitt eget varme ansikt speile seg forvrengt i stålarmaturet. Han hører sin egen pust ekstra tydelig, grunn og rask, den kastes tilbake fra kurven i servantbollen.

Han skvetter når fingrene vender tilbake til hullet hans, glatte og kjølige. Den andre hånda til Even legger seg rundt hoften hans, stryker fast og langsomt, som et anker til verden utenfor fingertuppen såvidt inne i ham igjen og pusten hans i servanten.

“OK?” spør Even bak ham, stemmen dyp og ru.

Herregud, han står her med beina fra hverandre, ballene tunge og varme mellom beina hans, pikken så bankende hard at han er ganske sikker på at han drypper litt allerede. “OK,” svarer han, hans egen stemme hul og rar mot porselenet. Han er for spent til å greie å utbrodere, men i hodet hans flyr tanker som _visst faen er det OK_ og _jeg elsker deg_ og _fortsett, fortsett, gi meg mer_.

Even gir ham mer.

En glatt finger helt inn til knoken.

Det kjennes alltid litt rart med en gang. Ikke feil, ikke helt, men som om noe burde være på vei ut mens i virkeligheten er noe på vei inn. Følelsen letter når Even trekker fingeren nesten ut av ham, kommer tilbake når han skyver den inn igjen og vrir litt, så går det over til å bare være _godt godt godt_ mens Even beveger fingeren ut og inn.

Even kjenner Isak godt og vet når det er på tide med en finger til. Det presser inni ham og trekker i selve åpningen, men det er bare digg. Et raskt blikk ut av servanten og ned mot skrittet bekrefter at dryppingen ikke bare er teoretisk. Hodet på pikken hans glinser vått. Han frykter nesten at han ikke kommer til å holde lenge, selv om han allerede har kommet en gang. Det er bare så jævla vanskelig å beholde fatningen når kjæresten hans har fingrene dypt inne i ham.

Even strekker seg og støtter seg på servantkanten ved siden av armen til Isak, og bare den berøringen setter fyr på den lille flekken med hud han kommer borti. Det strekker inne i Isak, det prikker i hodebunnen og hele skrittet hans føles tyngre, han får enda en glatt finger og så treffer Even skikkelig der han skal og Isak eksploderer nesten.

Han dirrer i hele seg, klarer ikke holde inne et tungt stønn. Trenger ikke holde det inne heller, han kan gispe og stønne alt han vil, mens Even har catcha at han fant prostata og presser nådeløst fingertuppene mot den, vrir fingrene rundt og spiler dem ut. Hver eneste gang blir det sånn. Blodet bruser så Isak ikke lenger klarer å høre sine egne tanker og bare er kropp igjen, skakende varm kropp i helspenn.

Fingrene forsvinner. Det samme gjør hånda mot armen hans Blodet roer seg litt, og Isak kan få pusten litt igjen mens han hører lyden av at Even smører inn pikken sin og av tuben med glidemiddel som smeller i gulvet når den blir sluppet. Han får pusten igjen bare så lenge det varer, før han kjenner hodet på pikken til Even mot rumpehullet. Det kjennes alltid enormt, som om det ikke er en sjanse i verden for at det blir plass, men det gjør det, denne gangen også. Even skyver seg sakte inn, store varme hender på hoftene til Isak nå.

Det er når han er helt inne, bøyer seg over ryggen til Isak og er varm og kjent og puster litt anstrengt med lukket munn, sånn som Isak har sett og kjent ham hundrevis av ganger før, at det går opp for Isak at noe er annerledes. Han pleier å kjenne kjønnshåret til Even godt mot rumpa, men nå kjennes det ikke som det pleier. Bevisstheten om at det som såvidt kiler mot rumpa hans er så mye kortere nå enn det som det var i går, om at Even lot ham barbere og stusse og at de hadde den helt ville stunden i dusjen akkurat, er nesten nok til å vippe ham over kanten.

Isak presser øyelokkene igjen så han bare ser flekkene som danser på innsiden av dem, hører sin egen tunge, raske pesing forsterket av servantbollen, knytter nevene og knuger dem, kjenner den verkende harde pikken sin vippe med bevegelsene mens Even begynner å støte inn i ham. Han prøver på instinkt å spre beina mer for å gi Even mer plass, men det er ikke mer plass. Det er bare det rommet Even har inne i ham som er fullt og godt og _mye_. Det er som om Even fyller ham til brystbeinet, selv om han rasjonelt vet at det ikke er mulig. Mannlig anatomi funker ikke sånn.

Even skifter litt vinkel og treffer skikkelig der han skal igjen, og med det er Isak fortapt. Han hører ikke lenger noe, ser ikke noe, kjenner knapt noe annet enn at hele kroppen hans brenner. Han klarer ikke holde fra hverandre følelsen av Evens hender og lår og pikk lenger, alt er bare Even bak ham og over ham og inni ham, munnen hans åpen og varm mot nakken til Isak. Tilværelsen hans har skrumpet inn til en ørliten boble hvor alt er Even.

Pikken hans verker nesten. Han klarer egentlig ikke å komme uten å bli tatt på. De har prøvd før, og det er så ubehagelig at det er på randen av smertefullt. Det er ikke snakk om å prøve nå. Han får vridd armen ned og tatt tak rundt pikken, og da bruser blodet opp i ørene hans igjen. Herregud så godt. Han forsvinner inn i brannen under huden på nytt mens Even fortsetter å støte inn i ham, og hans egen hånd flyr over pikken, fanger opp sæden som pipler ut og blir med hånda hans.

Orgasmen skyller så brått og hardt over ham at han mister det han har igjen av pust.

Det hvitner for øynene. Han klemmer så hardt rundt pikken sin at det faktisk bryter gjennom en halvbevisst tanke om at han kanskje kommer til å angre på at han var så hardhendt mot seg selv. Rumpa hans strammer seg rundt _Even Even Even._ Det er fyrverkeri i hodet og mellom beina hans mens han pumper og pumper ut utløsningen sin, utover servantskapet. Langt borte fra hører han Even nesten ynke seg, kjenner hendene til Even knuge hoftebeina hans, kjenner Even kjøre seg hardt inn en siste gang og bli der.  Det rykker i pikken til Even dypt inne i Isak, og det jager siste rest av forstand ut.

Når han kommer til overflaten igjen, har han kinnet presset mot kranen, og servantkanten graver seg ukomfortabelt inn i brystet hans. Høyrehånda ligger fortsatt rundt pikken, og når han klemmer til litt på refleks er det akkurat på feil side av for mye. Han gisper og strammer musklene igjen.

Det klemmer ut et stønn fra Even bak ham også.

“Vent. For mye. Stå stille litt.”

Isak har forståelse for det. Det er for mye for ham også, han føler seg så på randen, som om alle nervene i skrittet og rumpa skulle ligge utenpå huden.

Det føles tomt, som vanlig, når Even trekker seg ut. Isak strammer prøvende musklene bak og krymper seg litt, alt kjennes litt ute av lage, men så digg likevel.

Han hører Even dumpe ned på dolokket igjen, men orker ikke reise seg fra der han henger over servanten. Ikke ennå. Må bare komme litt til hektene.

“Herregud,” sier Even, og Isak kan høre at han er andpusten og at han smiler mens han snakker.

“Jeg skulle liksom bare ta skjegget og vekke deg, og så hadde jeg tenkt vi skulle stikke og spise frokost et sted på Bislett. Den planen ble totalt føkka.”

Isak må le ned i porselenet.

“Du, jeg tror det er _jeg_ som har blitt totalt føkka, ass.”

Even ler høyt, ler sikkert med hele seg sånn at øynene nesten forsvinner. Så kjenner Isak varme hender på hoftene igjen før han blir trukket halvsnublende bakover og havner på fanget til Even, tett inntil brystet hans. Han får armene til Even rundt seg og får manøvrert sin egen arm rundt skuldrene til Even, dytter ansiktet inn i det fortsatt fuktige håret hans og kysser ham i tinningen.

“Bra morgen da.”

Even ler igjen, Isak kan kjenne det i brystkassen hans.

“Dritbra morgen. Elsker deg.”

“Elsker deg også.”

Isak retter seg opp litt og ser på den vakre mannen sin som smiler til ham. Han blir litt varm i ansiktet igjen når han tenker på de glatte deilige armhulene og den glatte deilige rumpa til Even, og på at hans egne planer for dagen egentlig bare var å få vasket noen klær og lest litt for den oppgaven han må skrive. OK, det var kanskje en liten tanke et sted der om å få til noe med Even naken i senga også, men det blir jo ofte sånn når de har en sløv lørdag. Eller en stressa lørdag. Eller en hvilken som helst slags dag.

Så innser han at han trenger en vask igjen, og kommer seg på beina. Even lager en furten liten lyd og tar tak i hoftene hans.

“Skal du hen, da?”

“Dusje. Det er litt nødvendig, liksom.”

Øynene til Even gnistrer til, leppene hans trekker seg ut i det vante varme deilige smilet hans.

“Blir med deg, jeg.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Stor takk til skandisquaden: [champagneleftie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneleftie/pseuds/champagneleftie), [nofeartina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina) og [vesperthine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine) ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> himmelskys tumblr: [@himmelskys](https://himmelskys.tumblr.com/)  
> imminentinertias tumblr: [@skamskada](https://skamskada.tumblr.com/)


End file.
